warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Kuva Lich/Main
For the resource, see Kuva (Resource). For the weapon variant, see Kuva (Variant). The Kuva Lich are Grineer super soldiers that have been spiked with their Queens' Kuva, rendering them all but immortal. Serving as an individual player's personal enemy, the Liches will hunt down Tenno and invade the Star Chart using their influence to steal loot and increase enemy levels in controlled territories. A given Kuva Lich has a unique name and randomly assigned elemental resistances and equipment. They are difficult to kill, with the Tenno who created the Lich being the only one who can defeat said Lich for good. In order to do so, players will need to modify their Parazon accordingly with the correct sequence of Requiem Mods to purify their Kuva and permanently sever their Continuity. Creation After the completion of The War Within quest, the player may encounter a Kuva Larvling in a regular level 20+ Grineer mission - this does not include Sorties, Void Fissures, Invasion, Quests or Dark Sectors. The potential for the spawning of a Kuva Larvling in a mission is announced to the player by the level's lighting flickering yellow. When the flickering occurs the player has a hidden time limit to kill enough enemies to force a larvling to be created, similar to the way the Juggernaut spawning works. When enough enemies have been killed, Kuva Larvling will spawn along with a transmission from a Kuva Guardian announcing their presence. Its location will be marked by a red waypoint which is slightly different from the red marker for nearby enemies. By choosing to kill the Kuva Larvling with a Mercy kill, the player causes a Kuva Lich to arise in the Origin System, thus becoming the Progenitor of that Kuva Lich, and the Warframe used for this is recognized as the Progenitor Warframe. In a squad, only the last player that damaged the larvling may take the Mercy kill. If no one takes the mercy action, the larvling will despawn after 30 seconds. This does not interrupt the normal course of the mission. Upon return to the Orbiter, regardless of whether the mission was completed or aborted, the player will receive communications from the newly created Kuva Lich. Once the Larvling has been downed, the entire squad will receive 100 on end of mission, even if not mercied. When the player is within mercy distance, the downed Larvling will also display an icon and name of the Kuva Weapon the created Lich will possess. Progenitor Warframe The Warframe that created the Kuva Lich will determine the elemental damage bonus the Kuva Lich weapon will have, as well as the type of Ephemera should they spawn with one. In addition, it will determine the Kuva Lich's ability kit. Behavior & Mechanics Star Chart Influence and Reward Tax A Kuva Lich increasingly establishes Influence across a set of nodes in the system by commanding Kuva Thralls, which will appear during missions. The Lich will gain Influence each time it ranks up, and a node will lose its influence after the player defeats the Lich Controlled Territory mission there. Clearing Influence from every node on the Star Chart will cause the Lich to rank up. Influence serves to diminish the player's rewards for completing missions in the affected nodes as a part of the reward will be claimed by the Kuva Lich through a Reward Tax (this includes Credits, Resources, Blueprints, Void Relics, Ayatan Treasures, Kuva, and Mods, but not Requiem Relics, Requiem Mods, and Pigments). As the number of nodes under Influence increases, the Reward Tax will also increase (roughly 0.7% per node). Everything the player loses through Reward Tax will only be reclaimed after they have defeated the Kuva Lich. Rage Meter A rage meter can be seen in the Kuva Lich Profile page, representing the likelihood that the Lich will appear in the player's missions. The 'angrier' the Kuva Lich, the more likely the player will encounter them. Only killing thralls in nodes occupied by the player's Lich will further anger the Lich and increase the meter. Occupied node mission completion will not increase the meter nor will killing thralls in different Lich nodes (via taxi), although the latter will still give murmur progress. There are five levels of anger: Indifferent → Annoyed → Fuming → Furious → Enraged. The meter will reset every time the Lich levels up. Level Every Lich starts at Level 1, indicated above their name in their stats screen. As the player progressively fills the Lich's rage meter they will eventually meet the Lich in combat during a mission. If the player fails a Mercy attack at any point during the fight, the Lich will be staggered, swearing vengance towards the player. After doing so, the Lich will despawn, though not before increasing in level by one. As a Lich increases in level so too does the level of missions under their influence. A Lich can reach a maximum level of 5. Liches may gain additional resistances and immunities upon leveling up. Abilities Kuva Liches have four unique abilities, three of them are variants of existing Warframe abilities and one is a movement ability. The first three abilities that they possess depend on the element associated with the Progenitor Warframe that killed them. Regardless of the Progenitor Warframe, the fourth ability can be one of the following four abilities: Lurch, Stampede, Teleport, or Vault. Thralls will inherit their Kuva Lich's movement ability. In addition to the above abilities, Liches can perform grapple attacks against Tenno, dealing heavy damage to them. The player will be thrown and stuck in a ragdoll animation after these attacks. During the animation other players can damage the Lich, albeit dealing reduced damage. Thralls A Lich does not maintain their territory on their own. Aside from enlisting the aid of Grineer soldiers, a select few of these soldiers are turned them into Kuva Thralls, who are behaviorally identical to standard Grineer troops but have various bonuses. Aside from inheriting Lich's movement Ability, they receive 25% less damage compared to their standard counterparts. Additionally, should a Lich spawn in a mission, they will convert a nearby Grineer every 20 seconds into a Thrall as well. These Thralls are otherwise identical to "normal" Thralls, though their weapon colors are changed to match the general color scheme of their Lich. Generally, most Grineer units can be converted to Thralls with the exceptions of Latchers, Hyekkas, Drahk, Rollers, Noxes, and Guardsmen. Liches may attempt to convert the latter three units, but despite appearances, they will not turn into Thralls. Up to a maximum of 10 Thralls can spawn in a mission naturally, and a Lich is also limited to enthralling 10 enemies, thus up to 20 Thralls can be encountered in a given Lich-controlled node should the Lich spawn in the mission. However, enthralled enemies count towards the mission's natural Thrall limit, so the maximum of 20 can only be reached if all 10 Thralls have already spawned in the mission before the Lich enthralls any enemies. Thralls generally spawn near other Grineer and are identified by a blue outline that surrounds them, similar to the one found on Synthesis Targets. Their label is changed to "(Lich Name) Thrall", and their presence is noted by a both a unique Mission Waypoint and a musical sting that plays when they spawn. Ironically enough, the Thralls themselves provide the means to defeat their Lich once and for all. Quirk Kuva Liches may rarely spawn with a quirk that provides unique voice-lines and behavior when encountered. Requiem Mods Notes *The Lich will despawn without gaining a level nor spread its influence if all Tenno in its vicinity become downed or die. *Successfully completing all available Lich mission nodes without dying during the requiem mini-game (or by just ignoring it) will automatically rank the Lich up and spread their influence to another planet. Trivia *The idea of Kuva Liches dates back to Devstream 88 when they were previously known as the "Kingpin" system. **Originally, the Warframe's color palette, choice of skin, and even whether it was a Prime/Umbra variant or not would affect the Lich's look and color scheme. In the current build, however, only the Warframe's chosen helmet is attached to one of the Lich's shoulders, though it also takes into account Deluxe and TennoGen helmets as well. ***Some helmets are seemingly incompatible, however. In these instances, Excalibur's default helmet will appear instead. *During the Railjack gameplay during TennoCon/2019, a Kuva Lich was present named "Agor Rok". *As confirmed on Prime Time #267, the first Lich that rose in the public build was named "Budigg Fugg". *Prior to , using the Parazon on a Kuva Lich with the incorrect Requiem passphrase would result the Lich grappling the Warframe and snapping their spine, instantly killing them regardless of bleedout and death prevention effects such as or 's passive. *With 8 unique Requiem mods, there are 336 possible permutations that can be created using three of those mods. ::*Thus, if none of the mods needed are known there is a 1 in 336 chance for a random 3 of the 8 mods to be in the correct order. If one mod in the sequence is known, there is a 1 in 126 chance. If two mods in the sequence are known, there is a 1 in 36 chance. And if all three mods in the sequence are known, there is a 1 in 6 chance for them to be in the correct order. ::*However, while knowing 0, 1, 2, or 3 of the needed mods, only a maximum of 18, 13, 8, and 3 preliminary fights against a Lich respectively are needed to determine the correct mod order. In the case where at least one mod is known as the best strategy to minimize the possible number of fights needed is to always check the position of the known mods first. Otherwise, if 0 mods are known, the player must make 7 checks for the first position, 6 for the second, and 5 for the third, resulting in 18 total checks in the worst-case scenario. ::**For example, say only 2 mods are known. These known mods, A & B, should always be placed in the first two positions with the third position being filled by one of the remaining 6 mods. Say position 3 is filled with mod C for the time being. If during the fight with a Lich the first mod fails, switch the first and second position since both A and B are known. So B is in 1 and A is in position 2, then repeat the fight. If the first position fails again then it is guaranteed that one of the remaining 6 mods must fill position 1, while A & B are in positions 2 or 3. In which case 5 more checks for mods C through G may be necessary to determine the correct mod for position 1, and one more check may be necessary to check the order of A & B in the last two positions. 5 checks for position 1 and not 6 even though 6 mods remain, because if mods C through G fail then it is guaranteed mod H must fill position 1, and as such there is no need to check it. Thus resulting in 13 checks total in the worst-case scenario. This process applies to the other two cases where only 1 mod and 3 mods are known. ::**Because simply testing a combination on a Lich grants roughly 10 Murmurs on average, the number of checks needed will actually be even lower than described above. It should also be noted that Murmurs collected from Thralls during missions will of course lower this further. *All Kuva Liches have a large crimson gem-like container on their bodies, specifically on the chests, on the backs, or covering one of the eyes. This is presumably a vessel that contains the Queens' blood, Kuva. **In the execution animation that plays, the Tenno always stabs their Parazon into the orb when vanquishing a Kuva Lich, probably to destroy their source of Kuva, severing their immortality. Bugs *Currently it is possible to finish other people's Lich if they were to spawn during a Thrall hunt. This is possible during a small time window after the original target attempts to kill the Lich without the correct sequence of Requiem mods. Doing so will kill the interacting player without playing the animation and will grant the Lich a level for both interactions. *There is a discrepancy between the stats you see in your Kuva weapon's equip menu (and codex entry) stats and its upgrade menu stats. What this may be is the upgrade menu reflects the actual stats of your Kuva weapon and the equip menu reflects generic Kuva weapon stats for that specific Kuva weapon, before the Kuva Lich modifier is applied. *Kuva Liches may sometimes appear to have Excalibur's helmet attached to their shoulder, regardless of what Warframe is its progenitor. *Occasionally, Mercy Finishers may not correctly play against Kuva Thralls, resulting in a simple placeholder animation where the frame stabs their Parazon in the direction they're facing, regardless of the target's actual location; the target simply falls over after the animation completes. This can also be seen by performing a Mercy Finisher as an operator, as the operator lacks animations for it. *Upon defeating the Lich the UI to convert or kill the Lich might be missing. This locks the player's vision and prevents converting and killing the Lich as well as extracting from the mission. Used Requiem Mods will not be consumed. *If a Lich takes over an initial area that is locked on the Star Chart, the Lich's anger meter will not progress until the area is unlocked. However, if a player kills thralls in another player's game, the murmurs will still unlock mods. *If player(s) can deal damage fast enough when the Lich stands up after being incapacitated for the third time, the Lich will be incapacitated again without having time to retreat/despawn. *Nova's Null Stars and Baruuk's Desolate Hands will attack downed Kuva Larvlings and Thralls, despite not being able to damage them further. (Thralls however still "die" when killed so Nova's Molecular Fission augment still works to replenish some on doing a mercy kill) Media Kuva Lich Heads Female.jpg|Female Kuva Lich heads Kuva Lich Heads Male.jpg|Male Kuva lich heads File:Warframe - Kuva Lich Introduction External Links *Warframe - Parazon Guide - How To Get And Use Your Parazon *Warframe - How To Get Requiem Relics and Requiem Mods *Warframe - Requiem Mod Combination Tracker/Probability Calculator